


Take my pain

by Streetbug



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetbug/pseuds/Streetbug
Summary: Can Magnus live without Alec? Will Alec survive without Magnus.What happened after Alec broke up with Magnus?Post 3x18





	1. Magnus

Shaking and feeling like he was dying. Magnus still couldn't believe he's Alexander, no he wasn't his anymore. He was just Alec now, Alec Lightwood head of the New York institute and nothing else to Magnus anymore. How could he just leave him like this while even after admitting to Alec he was in pain and he just left him?

'Why, now my son, are you on the floor?' A tall figure drawled in front of Magnus.

'Asmodues!' Magnus shouted. Jumping to he's feet.  
'Why? How are you here?' Magnus pulled himself together and stared at the man he called his father. How had he escaped from Edom? This wasn't possible, was it? Had the pain of Alec leaving finally made Magnus lose he's mind.

'No you haven't lost your mind, my dear boy. I could feel your pain all the way down in the depths of hell' Asmodues responded walking closer to Magnus.

'That still doesn't answer how you got here?' Magnus snapped getting over some of his shock.

'Where there's a will there's a way my son, now tell your father who has caused you such pain and I'll banish then to the darkest depths of Edom.'

'No! I mean no I'll be fine.... it's just new is all.' Alec leaving him might hurt like hell but there's no way he could ever have him banished to Edom. He'd rather die a painful death then see his Alexander in pain.

'Now you’re the high Warnock of Brooklyn, what could be causing you such pain?' Asmodues replied with a slight upbeat in his voice.

'You know as well as I do that I am no longer the high Warlock of Brooklyn and you made it such that I wouldn't be again.' He spat at his father, stepping closer to the man. This is the man that had taken so much from.

'You know I hate to see you like this, what if I gave you magic and immortality back?' Asmodues questioned staring into Magnus' eyes so he could see the truth in them.

He must’ve heard that wrong. He slowly rose to he's feet so he could at least look this man in the eyes.

'What?' Magnus gasped 'Why?'

'Like I said my dear boy I hate to see you in this pain and maybe seeing you like this makes me feel a little bit bad for adding to your suffering' Asmodues said with a wave of his hand like it was nothing. But this wasn't nothing. This was him being offered his life back. This one thing that for centuries had made him who he was, that made him Magnus Bane.

'You'd give me my magic and immortality back but what would you want in return?' He knew there was always a price with Asmodeus. He never gave stuff willing. Even when Magnus had been ready to end his life his father had done nothing. How was he even here? But this was a chance at having his magic back start to feel like himself again. Especially now that Alec didn't what him anymore.

'Nothing my son, I just can't bear to see you like this. I'll even get you your loft back.' Asmodues said with a smile.

'How? And you want nothing in return?' He questioned once more.

'My dear boy what would I be able to take from you? All I ask is you give me a chance to get to know you again' He had a point, Magnus had nothing left to offer him and would it really be that bad to have his father back in his life. He did tech a lot and maybe Magnus might be a good influence on him. Maybe they can help each other.

'Ok, yes. Please As....father may I have my magic and immortality back'

As Magnus stood there he felt a jolt of sudden electricity going through his body and he knew he had it all his magic back. For the first time in weeks he felt alive again.


	2. Alec

Alec quickly left his mothers shop after breaking both their hearts. He's resolve had nearly broken when Magnus had begged him to stay but he knew he couldn't be selfish anymore and he had been selfish because a part of him was happy when he found out Magnus had lost his powers. He didn't stop to think about how Magnus would've felt, he knew he was struggling but he thought with time Magnus would see that they could be happy and grow old together. Finding out on the night he was going to propose that Magnus could never be truly happy again without his magic had felt like a stab in the heart. He knew straight away after having Magnus melt down that night that he would do everything he could to get Magnus' magic and immortality back. He never thought this would be the price that Asmodeus would ask but if it meant that one day Magnus would be happy again, maybe not right away but eventually Magnus will move on and l Alec will only be a memory to Magnus.

Slowly he made his way up to the institute. His footsteps felt heavy. He knew there would be questions but hopefully everyone might be too busy to notice him walking in. He could only hope. Once outside the door he took a deep breath and slowly pushed the doors open.

'Alec, where have you been? ‘Izzy immediately jumped at him as he walked through the doors.

'I went for walk' He shot back

'You did it, didn't you? You broke up with Magnus' she immediately questioned him. He knew he should’ve never told her about the deal.

'I'm not talking about this right now Izzy' Alec started walking towards his office. He really didn't want to be having this conversation out where everyone could hear him.

'Yes we are Alec, what happens when Magnus gets his magic back? He'll know you had something to do with it.' Izzy shot back.

'Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter anyway because if Magnus ever finds out I made then deal then Asmodeous could take he's magic back again.' Alec finished, he felt drained and he didn't want to be having this conversation right now especially when he hadn't really dealt with he's emotions with it yet.

They finally made it to he's office; at least now the rest of the institute won't be able to listen. He sunk into his office chair and waited for his sister to continue. She eyed him quizzically and his face must have given something away.

'By the Angel Alec.' Izzy gasped 'are you ok? Does this mean you can never be together again?' Izzy sat into the chair opposite him.

'Honestly I don't know but I'm not about to risk it. This is his chance to try and be happy again'

'What about you Alec? You've been so happy with him. Maybe he just needed a bit more time to adjust to being a mundane.'

'Iz.... He told me without his magic he might never be truly happy again' Alec could feel himself starting to choke up. 'And If I can help and if that means we can never be together again then I'd do it million times over' He finished.

'What about your happiness though?' She asked sadly.

Alec stared at Izzy. He knew in his heart that Magnus was it for him. This was it for him.  
He steeled his gaze and looked into her eyes and said with the most conviction he'd ever felt.  
'It doesn't matter'

'You can't mean that?' Izzy gasped shocked staring wide eyed at him.

'It doesn't Izzy! I'm a Shadowhunter and could be dead before morning if shit goes wrong so my happiness doesn't matter' Alec shouted at her.

Alec was feeling lost. He didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to admit that he'd possibly never be happy again. It hurt, he already felt like he was dying and every word out of he's sisters mouth felt like another dagger to he's heart.

'Alec you're happiness does matter. You've never been more alive than when you are with Magnus. You glow when your with him' she finished with a small smile on her face.

'Iz ....Izzy please .... Please' Alec could feel the tears starting to ran down his cheeks. He knows what she's saying is true because he didn't even know he could be this happy until he meet Magnus. He had always been the soldier he was raised to be and being that he was gay he never thought he could have the happiness Magnus had given him.

He felt Izzy’s arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. He has never been this physically affectionate with he’s siblings but he needed this.

'Izzy please.......please......it hurts' he sobbed to her.

'I know, I know' she said rubbing soothing circles on his back.

He knew he would survive this but he felt like he was dying inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus woke with a start from the vivid dream he’d been having. It had seemed so real. He had dreamed the dinner Alec had prepared for them had gone so differently.

_Magnus had shown up on time and not drunk out of he’s mind. Alec looked so handsome dressed up in he’s formal attire and the biggest grin had spread across he’s face has Magnus had walked onto the balcony. The table had been set out beautifully and there was a drink station of to the side. Alec had lead Magnus over to the table and pulled out he’s chair. He quickly ducked down to press a small kiss to Magnus’ lips before going to he’s chair across from him. The head chef had prepared a beautiful lobster dinner for the pair. Once the meal had finish Alec had taken both of Magnus’ hands in his and pulled him to his feet._

_‘Magnus before you came into my life I thought all that I could ever be was shadowhunter. I thought all that mattered was my duty to the Institute. I never realised what was missing from my life until you stepped into it. You make unbelievably happy and I could never imagine what my life would be like without you it,’ Alec then dropped down onto my knee in front of Magnus and pulled a box out of he’s pocket, ‘so Magnus Bane will you marry me’ Alec smiled up at him._

Magnus felt the tears run down he’s eyes as he remembered the dream. How differently things could have gone but no Alec had given up on him when he needed him the most. He’d left Magnus lost and broken.

‘My dear boy you’re not going to sleep the day away are you’ Asmodeus boomed from outside the bedroom door.

Asmodeus had done everything he had promised. Magnus had he’s magic and immortality back, he had even come through with getting he’s loft back. A smile came to he’s face when he remembered how Lorenzo had scurried from the loft after the theft from the price off hell himself. Slowly Magnus got out of bed and with a quick wave of his hand he was dressed and ready for the day. For the second time today a small smile came to his face, he had dearly missed he’s magic. Walking out the bedroom he went to go and find he’s father.

‘Father’ he nodded curtly after finding him out on the balcony.

‘Well I thought today we might work on some spells, make sure your magic is as strong as always.’

‘Sure, let’s get to work’

For the morning they worked together conjuring spells together. Magnus was glad to see not much had changed with he’s magic, if fact he actually felt stronger. Deciding around lunchtime that they should a break he went to he’s room and checked his phone. He’d been surprisingly enjoying himself with his father and had completely forgot all about he’s phone. He noticed there was one missed call. One missed call from his Alexander. No he wasn’t his anymore, Alec didn’t want him anymore. Quickly wiping the tears that had started to wet his cheeks and pressed the phone to he’s ear to call Alec.

‘Magnus’ Alec answered on the first ring. He must’ve had the phone sitting right next to him Magnus figured.

‘You rang’ Magnus was at a loss or what else to say.

‘Um…yea…I did….’Alec stammered ‘we…..um……have had reports of a greater demon….and we had thought that maybe……you might have heard of something.’

‘So now that have my powers back I’m of use to you again’

‘Mags….Magnus I never said you weren’t of use’ Alec whispered into the phone.

‘You have an interesting way of showing it Alec’ Magnus bit out.

‘Magnus,’ Alec’s voice went soft.

‘Why would I help you shadowhunter’ Magnus barked back at Alec. He knew it was cruel but this is the first time he had heard from Alec since he left him and the only reason he was calling is because he wanted Magnus help. Had there relationship really have been this easy for the shadowhunter to get over. Magnus hadn’t opened he’s heart to anyone the way he had with Alec and as soon as things had got difficult Alec had ran. He had always thought Alec wasn’t this selfish; he had always put everyone else above himself. Obviously somewhere along the way Alec had decided Magnus wasn’t worth it.

‘Oh…..um…..I just thought’ Alec trailed off.

‘Fine I’ll help but it’ll come at a hefty fee’ Magnus could hear the hurt in Alec's voice and couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. Alec had brought this on himself Magnus reasoned with himself.

With that Magnus quickly ended the call telling Alec he’d be there in half an hour. He already knew the greater demon they were looking for was he’s father but after all he’s father had given him he wasn’t about to hand him over to the clave. He would go and listen to the news that the shadowhunters had and work out what to do with he’s father from there.


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Fine I’ll help but it’ll come at a hefty fee’_

They were the last words Magnus had said to Alec before hanging up the phone. Alec had almost broken down completely when Magnus had called him Shadowhunter. He hadn’t done that since the first time they broke up after Alec had lied about the soul sword. He at least got one good thing out of the conversion; Asmodeus had obviously kept his promise and returned Magnus’ magic.

Alec tried to concentrate on his work until Magnus got there. He’d barely slept the night before and in the end opted to get up at 3am this morning and start training. Every time he closed his eyes, images of Magnus flooded his mind. Their first date, first kiss, first time they slept together in fact all of Alec’s firsts had been with Magnus. He missed him dearly but knew he had to stay strong for Magnus. After everything Magnus was willing to give up for him, he had to stay strong for him.

There was a light knock at the door and Alec quickly schooled his expression into one of disinterest.

‘Come in’ he commanded to the person on the other side of door.

The door swung open to reveal Magnus. He looked as beautiful as always. He actually looked more beautiful now that he’s magic was back. He seemed to glow and looked more alive than he had for the past few weeks he’d been with Alec. As much as it crushed his heart, it made Alec realise that he’d made the right choice. He would have never been enough for Magnus.

Magnus strode over and took a seat opposite Alec on the other side of the desk.

‘How can I help you Alec?’ Magnus barked at him.

Alec tried not to flinch at the name. He knew he failed as a brief look of concern flickered across Magnus’ face before it disappeared.

‘Um…we’ve had reports come in that there is a greater demon in New York. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it.’ Alec tried his best to sound professional.

‘Ah……..no I don’t but I could probably do a tracking spell to it for say $500,000’ Magnus finished with a wave of his hand.

‘Magnus …… that’s ………you’ve only ever charged us $50,000 at the most before’ Alec stammered.

‘Well yes my dear Alex….Alec but that was before I knew how disposable I was to you’ Magnus bite back.

‘Magnus …..You….you’re not disposable to me’

‘Well you have an interesting way of showing it. That’s the price Shadowhunter, take it or leave it. It’s your choice.’ Magnus responded getting up and heading to the door.

‘Magnus wait’ Alec shouted after him.

Magnus stopped in the doorway to Alec’s office and turned around to look at him. Slowly Magnus lifted an eyebrow suggesting for Alec to continue.

‘How did you get your magic back’ Alec quickly asked.

‘I fail to see how that’s any of your business anymore.’ Magnus said as he turned to leave.

As Magnus walk away from Alec he could barely keep he’d emotions in check. He quickly got up from his office chair to shut and lock the door. He slowly slid down the door to hug his knees. The tears were sudden and flowed freely.

A sudden knock came from the other side of the door; Alec’s heart gave jolt thinking Magnus had come back until he heard his sister on the other side of the door.

‘Alec open this door now’ Izzy demanded.

Slowly easing himself off the floor, he turned and opened the door. Izzy barged through the door and pulled him into the best she could given the height difference but Alec just went with her. He needed the comfort right now, he felt like he was being split in two.

‘Hey Alec, what’s with Mag…….’ Jace slowly trailed off after walking into Alec’s office, ‘Alec, what’s wrong? Are you ok?’

Quickly pulling away from Izzy and wiping he’s face he turned to Jace.

‘Yea I’m fine and nothing wrong’ Alec tried to wave it off.

‘Well first off I’m your parabati so I can feel your pain and can tell you’re lying also Magnus kind of just stormed out of here. So please don’t lie to me’ Jace responded back to Alec.

‘Alec made a deal with Asmodeus to get Magnus his magic back’ Izzy quickly answered Jace back before Alec had a chance to shrug it off.

‘What kind of deal? Why is Magnus so angry then if he’s got his magic back?’

‘The deal was that Alec had to break Magnus’ heart to get his magic back and Magnus can’t know about it or the deal is void’

‘That’s insane, you can’t do that Alec’ Jace demanded quickly turning to Alec.

‘It’s done and I’m not taking it back. Magnus has his magic back that’s all that matters,’ Alec responded ‘now we need to discuss the greater….’

‘But he obviously not happy and I can feel your pain Alec, I’ve never felt this before’ Jace cut in.

‘He wasn’t happy when he was with me without his magic’ Alec responded trying to just get back to work.

‘You don’t know….’

‘YES I DO,’ Alec snapped ‘the night I was going to propose to him, he told me point blank that he didn’t think he could ever truly be happy without his magic and seeing him now I know I made the right choice because even though I know he’s angry he looks more alive now then he has for weeks.’

Alec felt deflated but he needed to say it. He decided he was done with work for today and walked out his office leaving his shocked siblings behind. He didn’t mean to blow up on them but he didn’t need everyone questioning him. He knows he made the right choice


	5. Chapter 5

After storming out of Alec’s office, Magnus had never felt more hurt and lost. Seeing Alec had brought everything back. This is the man he loved more than he had loved anyone, even Camille. He’d given everything he had to Alexander and thought he had so much more to give. He wanted everything with his Alexander. Obliviously he was a lot more invested in their relationship than Alec had been

‘Hey Magn……..’Jace trailed off as Magnus breezed past him. It was hard enough just having to deal with Alec.

Magnus quickly made he’s way out of the institute and headed back to his loft. He felt so emotionally drained just after seeing Alec for that small amount of time. He knew Alec was hurt by the way he had spoken to him but what did Alec expect after he had tossed him so easily.

‘Why my boy you are finally back,’ Asmodeus greeted him as he walked through the door, ‘what did your dear shadowhunter want?’

‘He’s not mine and I believe you being in town had caused quite a stir at the institute’

‘And you didn’t hand me over? I’m impressed dear boy’

‘As much as I don’t really like you, at least you’ve helped me’

‘Well why don’t we go out for some drinks?’

Magnus still wasn’t quite sure why Asmodeus was helping him as Asmodeus never did anything for free, everything came as a cost. So far he really wasn’t sure what he could want but he figured Asmodeus wanted his help either fighting or battling something, why else would he give Magnus his magic back?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Alec had been up since 3am in the training room going at the punching bag like it would help. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t sleep. Every moment with Magnus keep running through he’s head, no matter how happy or how sad. It was all he could think about and how stupid he had been thinking Magnus was alright withot he’s magic. Maybe this was for the best. He didn’t even notice that the man he loved was struggling. Yet he still couldn’t believe he had given it all up. He’d given up the one thing in he’s life that had truly made him happy, made him want to be true to himself.

‘Alec ….. Alec stop ………ALEC STOP!’ Jace shouted and startling Alec enough to stop punching like there was no tomorrow.

‘W…what? What’s wrong?’ Alec questioned.

‘Look at your hands’

Alec looked down at his hands and noticed the bloody and bruised knuckles. Looking up from his hands he noticed the clock on the wall and realised it was past 8am. He’d been going at the punching bag for nearly five hours now and it had barely felt like an hour. Five hours of punching out he’s feelings and he still felt empty.

‘Alec …….’ Jace’s concerned voice broke Alec out of he’s daze.

‘What did you need Jace’ Alec snapped.

‘We’re concerned about you Alec, you’ve just ripped your hands up. How long have you been at this?’

‘Doesn’t matter’ Alec shrugged. He knew if he told his brother and parabatai the truth all it would do is make Jae worry about him. His brother had other things to worry about he didn’t need to be bothered by Alec’s troubles.

‘Alec….. By the angel Alec what happened? Why are you bleeding?’ Izzy shouted running into the room.

‘He’s been in here all night going at the punching bag’ Jace quickly responded to Izzy before Alec had the chance to play it down.

‘I’m fine Izzy, it’s no big deal’ Alec said hiding he’s hands. ‘What did you guys need anyway? Why were you looking for me?’ Alec tried changing the subject.

‘No Alec you’re not, you need to talk to us….’ Izzy tried.

‘I’m fine Izzy, I just lost track of time is all. Now do we know any more about this greater demon?’

‘Izzy’s right Alec, you’re not fine…….. We know this is hard’ Jace tried to reason.

‘NO, no you don’t. None of you do. I can’t sleep and if I do I only dream about him. There’s nothing I can do. He was miserable before. I wasn’t enough for him. I’ll never be enough for him’ Alec finished deflated.

‘Now we all have jobs to do’ Alec just wanted now to dive into his work.

‘Your right, sorry’ Izzy held her head up to look her brother in the eye.

‘Yeah sorry’ Jace seconded.

All three siblings slowly made their way over to the control room.

‘Well it seems the greater demon is rather quite really,’ Jace started giving Alec a quick rundown, ‘all we can think is that maybe they have something big planned but everything’s been relatively quiet’

Just then the alarms started screaming overhead. One of the shadowhunters out on patrol had seen the greater demon. What came next shocked Alec to his very core. Not only had the greater demon been spotted but it was none other than Asmodueus himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus was starting to miss the quick haze he would get drinking when he was a mundane. With his memories constantly torturing him he needed something to take the edge off. Figuring to make the best out of this evening with his father Magnus decide to head to the dance floor. After more than hour of dancing with an extremely talented dance partner. The guy had dirty blond hair and had slim build which he showed of rather well on the dance floor. Deciding to head to the bar for another drink with his partner following.

“So what will it be” Magnus asked.

“Vodka soda please” He’s mystery man replied.

Finally getting the barman’s attention, Magnus’ placed their drinks and turned to the man again.

“So what’s your name beautiful? And where did you learn to move like that?” Magnus asked with a coy smile on his lips.

“Oh my mom was a dance teacher so I kind of grew up dancing and my names Liam” the mystery man replied

“Well Liam my name’s Magnus and it’s definitely a pleasure to meet you,” Magnus introduced himself while looking Liam up and down, then marvelling the bright red blush that started to darken Liam’s cheeks, “How about you come back to my place and we start to get know each other abit more.”

If possible Liam’s cheeks got brighter as he nodded his head. Just as Magnus’ downed his last martini and took hold of Liam’s hand the door of Pandemonium burst opened and in stormed Alec and the Shadow hunters.

_______________________________________

“Oh for goodness sake, do you really need to barge through the door” Magnus griped at Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus and then to the man to Magnus side slowing finding their linked hands. Alec quickly looked away and tried to his emotions in check. Lucky for him Jace stepped up to question Magnus.

“Well there is a greater demon on the loose in New York and it’s none another than Asmodeus himself, so I think us barging through the door is warranted.” Jace quipped back at Magnus, not really concerned with Magnus’ complaints after feeling the jolt of pain he felt through his parapatai bond when they walked in.

“Yes, my father is visiting”

“Visiting?” Izzy questioned.

“If you must know my dear Isabelle my dear father dropped by to give me my magic back” Magnus responded while flashing them his cat eyes.

“Why?”

“Not that it’s your concern but he said he could tell I was in pain and wanted to help” Magnus shot back at Izzy.

Alec’s gaze fell to the floor. So not only had he helped Asmodeus get loose in New York but Asmodeus had made Magnus think it was his fatherly love to give him back his magic and it had worked. Magnus was on Asmodeus’ side and with his powers back that wasn’t good for the Institute. Deciding to push his feelings down and face up to his responsibilities as head of the institute Alec raised his head and looked directly at Magnus.

“Magnus, Where is Asmodeus?” Alec shot out.

“Firstly it’s Mr Bane to you Shadowhunter and I don’t see how it is any of your business where he is”

“Mr Bane”, Alec spat out “Asmodeus is a greater demon, you must see the potential danger in this”

“What danger?” Magnus quipped back “What has he done? Are you accusing him of a crime?”

“No but he needs to go back to Edom, he is a danger to the city” Jace tried to reason.

“If he becomes a danger then I will deal with him as I am more then capable, now if you’ll excuse me I having a busy evening ahead of me” Magnus said while winking at Liam.

Alec’s stomach twisted and he felt like he was going to be sick as Magnus winked at the guy hanging off his arm. The guy Alec was trying to forget existed. He had hoped as the the discussions got heated that the guy would leave to avoid the confrontation but to his dismay the guy had seemed rather enthralled in the argument going on. Slowing Magnus walked up near Alec to leave the club and just as he was about to pass, Alec quickly shot his hand out to grasp Magnus’ arm. Touching Magnus again sent a jolt through his body, he missed the man so much and he didn’t want to lose him like this.

“Magnus please don’t do this” Alec whispered to Magnus. He didn’t want Magnus to go with this man. He didn’t want Magnus to touch the man like he had touched. He didn’t want Magnus to share their bed like he did with Alec.

“Don’t do what Alexander?” Magnus questioned softly.

“Please…….” Alec begged. He could feel the back of eyes starting to prickle with tears. He wanted to dropped to his knees and beg Magnus not to do this and tell him everything but he had no idea where Asmodeus was and he didn’t want to risked Magnus’ powers again.

“You made your choice Alec now deal with it”, Magnus snapped while snatching his hand back from Alec’s grasp.

Magnus once again grabbed Liam’s hand and headed out the club.

“This is bullshit” Jace roared.

“Jace calm down” Izzy yelled.

“We should head back to the institute” Alec said solemnly.

“Is that all you have to say? Seriously Alec?”

“Jace don’t”

“No Izzy, this is beyond bullshit”

“JACE ENOUGH” Alec yelled, “We’re going back to the institute and work out a plan to get Asmodeus back to edom.”

“I’m not exactly worried about that right now” Jace sot back at Alec.

“Well you should be” Alec replied.

Jace left the club shaking his head. Just as the door closed again Izzy turned again to face Alec.

“Are you ok big brother?”

“I’m fine Izzy, let’s go”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey mommmmmm…….. It’s Alec……..Alexander…… but its Alec now……. I was never Alec……bbut not anymore……. I wasn’t enough to make him happy……had to brake his heart……..I’m never enough” Maryse listened to her voice mail once again before deciding it would probably be best to go the institute and see Alec rather than trying to call him back.

Maryse made her way through the institute until she reached Alec’s office and gave a quick knock before letting herself in.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Alec questioned from behind his desk looking like he hadn’t slept at all.

“Alec….. What’s going on?” Maryse questioned but at his raised eyebrow she continued, “You rang last night and left a voicemail for me but I’m still not sure what’s going on.”

“Yea sorry about that, Jace and Clary had taken me out for a few drinks,” Alec responded sheepishly, “Sorry if I woke you”

“No, it’s fine but Alec what’s going?”

“I broke up with Magnus” Alec said through gritted teeth and with a pained expression.

“What? Why?” Maryse questioned.

“Because I’m not enough for him to be happy and I understand that now” Alec told Maryse in a low tone while holding out the ring, “You should save this for Jace or Izzy or maybe even Max”

“But Alec”

“I’m sorry Mom but I have work to do”

Maryse stood there dumbly for a minute just holding the ring. Why had Alec broken up with Magnus and what did he mean he wasn’t enough to make him happy. Maryse decided she needed to go see Magnus and find out what was going on.

Magnus woke up with a pounding headache. Doing a quick survey of the room he could at least deduce he was in his own room, that at least was a relieve. However, slowly the previous night started to come back to him. Dancing at Pandemonium with Liam then seeing Alec bursting through the doors. Arguing with Alec and then leaving with Liam even as Alec begged him not too. Now Magnus felt sick. Before he could think anything else a knock came from the front door. Slowly and gently Magnus dragged himself from the bed to answer the door.

“Maryse to what do I owe this pleasure” Magnus greeted his ex-boyfriends mother.

“Magnus what’s going on?”

“Maryse it’s been a long night could you please tell what exactly you’re talking about?”

Just as Maryse was about to answer, a very naked Liam walked out of the bedroom and in full view of the front door where Magnus and Maryse were still standing. Quickly Magnus snapped his fingers to close the door but not before Maryse could see Liam.

“Are you cheating on my son?” Maryse questioned Magnus. “Wait your magic’s back”

“What? No! He broke up with me. He broke my heart and what does my magic have to do with any of this” Magnus said exasperated.

“Magnus when exactly did you get your magic back?”

“If you must know I got it back after Alec broke my heart. Asmodeus said he could feel the pain I was in and gave it back not long after Alec left……wait” Magnus felt the colour drain from his face, “he didn’t”

“Magnus what happened the other night at dinner?”

“I was feeling sorry for myself and had a bit too much to drink and ……..I told Alec I wasn’t happy without my magic but I apologised in the morning so I don’t see how this has anything to do with that”

“Because Magnus that night Alec was going to give you this” Maryse told Magnus holding out her palm that held the Lightwood family ring.

“No” Magnus whispered covering his mouth with his hands.

Just then two things happened simultaneously. The front door of his apartment opened and Jace walked down the hallway looking for Maryse. Magnus could see the storm behind Jace’s eyes as soon as he caught sight of Liam.

“You’ve got to fucking kidding me” Jace spat at Magnus.

“Ummm…… thanks for last night. I had a lot of fun. I’ve left my number on the counter” Liam told Magnus with a wink while pecking him on the cheek before disappearing down the hall.

“You know what, I really shouldn’t be surprised. Alec’s too good for you anyway Downworlder” Jace fumed before storming off.

“Jace!” Maryse gasped, “I’m sorry Magnus but I better catch up to him before he does something stupid”

Magnus watched Maryse walk away and couldn’t believe what had just happened. Alec had made a deal with Asmodeus and was going to propose before Magnus made a dick of himself. Now on top of that Jace was about to tell Alec that he had slept with Liam. He felt sick and only just made it to the bathroom before he emptied his stomach.

Once he had finished, he decided he was going to make things right. He needed to talk to Alec, try and beg  for forgiveness if nothing else but first he had to deal with his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Hope you enjoy. Thanks.


End file.
